wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Muskellunge: the Universe's Greatest...Heroes?
Summary Guess it's finally time I got 'round to doing this. Obviously, unless you really can't make a connection, or you don't know me, it's by me, Musky. I wanted to write a fanfic about how there are so many different versions of Musky in role play and whatnot, so you could understand if you've seen different Muskies with new personas and abilities. Musky (Canonical) is met by...an evil version of himself. This, Dark Musky, as Canonical calls him, is stronger than anything Pyrhhia has ever seen (even Universe 3 Shadow, so don't get started blabbering on about him, Shaddowwalker!) Musky knows he can't take on this new threat on his own, he knows he needs allies, but these allies, will most certainly, be the strangest he will ''ever ''meet.~Musky the Seawing 2.0 (talk) 22:41, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Introduction When you think of meeting yourself, do you think this...you, is your identical twin? Perhaps, they're you're doppelganger, a version of you with the same looks, thoughts, and feelings. These may be correct, or they may not, perhaps you'll meet yourself someday, and find out, or you may not, whatever. But there is a tale you're about to hear, telling the story of a suave, handsome, rugged, Seawing who met himself...over a week, this Seawing's name, as you may have guessed, is Muskellunge. Prologue ''Slam. ''The Notebook slammed shut. ''Well the intro was short. ''Muskellunge, called Musky by his friends (online ones of course, the ones he knows in the real world call him by his real name) gazed at the blinding white ceiling. His gaze slowly shifted to the window next to his bed. The bed was too small for his body, in its dragon form. He sprang off the bed, but to his surprise he did not land on his feet, instead his side. "Owww" He rolled over and flipped upwards this time landing on his feet. He sighed and headed towards the door. He made a right, into a hallway and went straight. He ended at a set of stairs and, instead of just normally skipping two steps at a time, he leapt up and his wings flew out to the side and he glided downward. The glide was steep and he reached the ground soon enough. At the foot of the stairs, he made another right and briskly strolled towards his refrigerator, reached it, opened it, opened a drawer, pulled out an apple, turned towards his sink, and turned on a cold, steady, stream of water came out, which he quickly rinsed his apple under. He grabbed a paper towel on a paper towel rack and wiped the water off the apple's surface. He turned back toward the stairs, leapt up, flapped his wings a few times and was soon up the steps. He turned back towards his room, and went to the bed, sat down, grabbed the Notebook, took a bite out of his apple, opened the Notebook, grabbed a pencil, and began to write. *** Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)